1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming a foundation.
This invention also relates to a building foundation made by such a method. The building foundation is suitable for use on both stable as well as on some unstable ground supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual practice for constructing a foundation is to excavate a number of trenches, position reinforcing rods and reinforcing mesh in and over the trenches, and then pour concrete to embed the reinforcing rods to be contained within the trenches and to cover the surrounding areas.
Not only is this known process expensive, but when unstable soil is required to support the foundation, there is a high degree of probability that the foundation will crack if the effective volume of soil under the foundation varies with moisture content variation, as is typical in moist climates.
In order to simplify the pouring of foundations, it is known to contain voids or hollows within the foundations so as to form a "waffle grid" with the deep foundation beams being separated by voids. A search revealed Australian Pat. No. 505760 (15904/76) in the name of PLAN-TEK A/S. This appears to be the most relevant art disclosed by the search, or otherwise known to the applicant, but it is related to box-shaped components assembled in a prestressed rigid disc or plate by means of non-embedded prestressed tensioning rods.